Just By Chance
by MoonRae324
Summary: It's been years since Misty has seen Ash...and Brock. They've lost touch. Misty gets invited to the Hoenn tournament and takes the chance. I'm bad at summaries. Read and don't give up.
1. Chapter 1 An Ending

Misty sat in _La Casa Agua_, Cerulean city's newest and richest restaurant. People waited for months to get a reservation in the fancy restaurant. Tonight, the restaurant was flocked with couples. At least two men had proposed to their blushing girlfriends since Misty had gotten there. Love was definitely in the air. Misty wasn't feeling it. The restaurant was meant for lovers- proposals- new beginnings- etcetera. Misty wasn't there for that. Misty put her head in her hands.

'_How could I do this to him?' _ She thought to herself.

Behind her, someone pulled Misty's now medium-long, choppy layered, red hair to the side and kissed her cheek. Misty closed her eyes. '_This is it…'_

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I was on campus and the power went out. Some pokemon was sucking the power from a generator somewhere. " The boy was David Leangrass. He was two years Misty's senior. David was a junior at Cerulean City University and Misty had met him at a deep-sea diving seminar. David was studying to become a Marine Pokemon Biologist. Misty was going to start the same course next fall and decided to attend the seminar for fun. David recognized Misty and immediately approached her. It took only minutes for Misty to agree to a date. Misty typically intimidated guys but this one surprised her. Both of them were busy, Misty with the gym- David with his classes, but they still found time to spend together. The relationship had been going on for two months and Misty felt that David wanted to get serious. In the two months, Misty had not gone farther than she wanted to and David understood that she wanted to take things slow. He was however, getting a little impatient. He tried not to show it but Misty could tell. This was not, conversely, the reason that Misty was doing what she had to do tonight.

"It's fine," Misty said with a small, forced smile. David sat down across from Misty.

"You look beautiful," David said admiring Misty in full. She was wearing a plain black halter dress and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"Thank you David." Misty said looking away. A waiter walked up to the table. He smiled like he was wishing he could be anywhere but in the restaurant. '_You and me both buddy.'_ Misty thought.

"May I start you off with drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Well— " David began.

"Actually could you give us a few minutes?" Misty interrupted.

"Of course," said the waiter bowing a little then hurrying off.

"Is something the matter?" David said putting his hand on top of Misty's. Misty pulled her hand away.

"No—I mean yes. I mean…" Misty sighed. '_Here goes nothing…' _ "David—"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you," David said studying Misty's face.

"I'm sorry." Misty said.

"Don't be. I knew it was coming." Misty stared at David in disbelief. "You've never really let me in. You act like you like me but then I still feel like I'm being pushed away. Like you're looking at me but you're wishing I were someone else. Someone I can't be, though I've tried to. I really have."

"David, you're an unbelievable guy. Don't change who you are. It's just that, I don't have time for a relationship right now." Misty said.

"Don't give me that. There's always time for a relationship. I'm just not the person you want to be in a relationship with."

"That's not true." Misty said slowly reaching for her purse at her feet.

"It is Misty. Don't give me that crap about time. I accept that this is ending. I wish it wasn't but I accept it."

"David, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We've already established that." David stood up and kissed Misty on the cheek. "I still want us to be friends. And I'm not kidding about that. I'll see you around." David walked out of the restaurant.

Misty burst into tears. People in the restaurant turned to stare at her. Couples expressed signs of pity and fiancés expressed signs of sadness for Misty. The waiter from earlier came back.

"Can I get you anything miss?" he asked sympathetically.

"Call a cab," she said.

Misty arrived at the gym and immediately her Corsola greeted her. "It's late, you should be asleep with the other pokemon. We might have a few battles tomorrow." She said to the pokemon. Corsola nodded and bounced off to the pool exclusively for all of Misty's pokemon. Misty climbed the stairs to the second floor where her penthouse was. She threw her bag on a kitchen table then headed to the den. She sat at her computer and clicked on her mailbox. NO NEW MESSAGES flashed across the computer's screen. Misty went back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Scanning the items, she grabbed a piece of blue cake that sat on the top shelf, remnants of her birthday two weeks ago. She had just turned eighteen. Misty had a simple birthday with only her sisters and her pokemon. Mist sighed realizing just then that she did not even think about inviting David. She doubted he even knew about her birthday. On that day, even if family surrounded her, Misty felt lonely. She had no real friends in Cerulean. On that day, she missed most of all Ash and Brock. Her best friends. Ash's mother called Misty and wished her a happy birthday, but Misty heard nothing from Ash himself. She waited all day. Just hearing his voice would be the best birthday present ever. He never called. He didn't even e-mail her. Maybe he was just caught up in training. Maybe he was in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he could get to a phone. Maybe he couldn't get to a computer. Maybe he forgot. Maybe…just maybe…he didn't care. Misty drove herself mad thinking of all the reasons. Couldn't she just contact him herself? No, it wasn't that easy.

It had been years since they last saw each other at the Togepi festival. It had been years since she said goodbye to him when she had to come back to Cerulean. It had been even more years since the day she met him, the day he "borrowed" her bicycle, the day their lives began together. After the Togepi festival, Misty and Ash had kept correspondence. Slowly, as the years and months passed, the talks and e-mails got shorter, less frequent, until they eventually stopped. Misty wrote a hundred letters trying to tell him that she missed him, that she wanted to keep talking to him, that she wanted him to visit, but she could never send a single letter. It's not like he tried to send anything to her. But oh, how Misty longed for him. Longed to be with him. Longed to hug him, kiss him, anything, as long as it was with him.

Misty knew she should have never started something with David. She had used David. David was a tool to make herself believe that Ash wasn't the one for her. Misty wanted to forget Ash and to move on but she couldn't. Whenever she kissed David, she thought of Ash. Whenever David held her, she wished she were with Ash. She was lovesick.

When her sisters came home in between tours, they noticed the change in Misty. Before, she was always loud and outspoken. Now she quietly ambled about. They could see the sadness in her eyes. Misty drove herself into her work. She took any battle that came to her at the gym and she would crush as many new trainers as she possibly could. On the battlefield, she was coldhearted. She poured her pain into winning almost every match. Some trainers even skipped Cerulean and came back after their pokemon had evolved enough to beat her. Every battle reminded Misty of her battle with Ash, the second time, when he had beaten her. Thinking of this, Misty put the cake back in the fridge. She climbed the ladder to her loft bedroom where she collapsed on her bed. A tear shimmered down her cheek.

'_I'm such a mess. Why am I crumbling so easily? Is it my fault that I feel this way?' _ Misty pulled her pillow from beneath her head and hugged it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Chance

_**--Hey everyone. Don't quit reading. It gets better. Thanks to everyone who actually reads this. This is my first Pokemon fanfic.--**_

_Buzzzzzz---buzzzzzzzzzzz---buzzzzzzzzzzzzz_… Misty groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. 9:15 am. Misty got up and looked in the mirror. She was a mess. She had neglected to take of her makeup and her dress. The dress hung loosely on her, covered in wrinkles, and she had dark circles around her eyes. Misty grabbed a washcloth and washed her face. She then took off her dress and put a robe on. _Buzzzzzzzz---buzzzzzzzzzz---buzzzzzzzzzz…_Misty's penthouse buzzer was buzzing like crazy.

"Arghhhhh," Misty grunted. She went down the ladder then went down the stairs. She looked through the peephole and a boy about her age was standing outside of the door. The boy was carrying a small brown package. Misty thought he looked somewhat familiar. Maybe she had battled him before. He had brown hair and was wearing khaki pants with a red polo shirt. Misty opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Wow Misty, you look really different." The boy said. Misty looked at him in a confused manner. "I mean, different in a good way. Sorry I'm here so early in the morning." The boy added.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" Misty said.

"I guess I must look different too. You don't remember me?" the boy asked. Misty stared at him. The boy had a cocky tone to his voice. Out on the street, Misty could see a red corvette looking car parked on the side.

"…G—Gary? Gary Oak?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"You still drive the same car?" Misty asked with a little grin. Gary had changed but he still was the rich prat that he was before.

"No, that's a new model. And I dropped the cheerleaders- that whole scene was a little childish."

"Oh…heh. Well, what brings you to my gym today?" Misty said suddenly feeling conscious about herself. She wrapped her short robe around herself tighter.

"Well I was in the Hoenn region a couple of days ago and I decided to take a trip home. This guy asked me to take a detour and give you this package." Misty's hopes soared. A package from Ash? "The guy was an official for the Hoenn League."

"Oh…" Misty said.

"Yeah. The tournament is starting again in like a week or something."

"That's nice." There was a long pause.

"So Ash and Brock are doing well. I saw them a few weeks ago."

"Good for them." Misty said coolly. There was another long pause.

"Well I gotta head to Pallet town. Maybe sometime we could have a drink or something. You know, to catch up on old times?" Gary offered.

"Maybe." Misty replied. Gary shook her hand and jumped into his car. Misty closed the door and walked out onto the pool deck where her pokemon were lazily swimming about. She sat on the edge of the pool. She opened the package and an ID tag with her picture on it fell out. There was a letter also. Misty unfolded the letter slowly.

_Misty of the Cerulean Gym,_

_The board of the Hoenn League_ is pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of our gym leader participants in the Hoenn tournament. Each year, five gym leaders from different regions are invited to participate in the tournament based on how they have done throughout the year. Your success rate prompted us to pick you. The gym leaders invited are not required to earn all of the badges of the Hoenn region and are allowed to immediately begin to battle in the tournament. The badge included in this package allows you access to all Hoenn league resources and shows that you do not need the badges to enter. Please R.S.V.P. to the number on the back of your ID tag. More information will be provided at that time. We wish the best of luck to you in the tournament.

Sincerely,

_The Trusteeship Board of the Hoenn League_

Misty looked up from the letter. This would be the perfect vacation away from everything. Not that it would be much of a vacation. Misty would have to be training for the competition. It would be great training for later matches at her gym. But who would look after the gym? Misty walked into the reception area of the gym near the main entrance. She went to a phone behind the desk. Apparently the gym's receptionist hadn't arrived yet. Misty typed in a long number and a French looking man appeared on the screen.

"Yutaka Inn. I am Pierre, how may I assist you?" the man said.

"Could you connect me with room 188 please?" Misty asked.

"Absolutely. One moment please," Pierre said. Misty waited as the hold music played. Suddenly, Misty's sister Daisy's face appeared on the screen.

"Misty! Misty I'm so glad you called!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Hi Daisy. Look, I've got a favor to ask you."

"Anything for my little sister!"

"Can one of you come back to the gym for awhile?" Misty saw her sister's face drop on the screen.

"Why? The tour isn't ending for another two weeks?"

"I—uh, got invited to the Hoenn tournament. It's this gym leader thing."

"Oh yeah I heard about that. The Hive gym leader from the Johto region got invited. Lily was talking to him the other day."

"Is he going?"

"Of course! This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity. You don't even have to earn all your badges. If you're thinking about going, do it. I'll come home tomorrow if you need me to."

"Are you serious Daisy?"

"Like yeah! This is something you should really do for yourself. It'll be good for you. I hope it lifts your spirits a bit."

"Why would you say that?"

"We've all noticed you've been really down lately." Misty didn't respond. Even her sisters could see the pain she was feeling. "Yeah, so I'll catch the next boat back and I'll be home tomorrow morning. Make sure you book a boat to Hoenn…or you could always ride Gyrados there."

"I could. It's not to far is it?" Misty questioned.

"Naw, it's not too bad. It will be great training for him. Who are you going to take anyways?"

"Um… I haven't really thought about it yet. Gyrados for sure. And probably Politoed, Golduck, and Starmie. I might catch a few new ones while I'm down there. So expect me to transport a few back."

"Why those?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. I guess seniority rules in this case." Misty replied.

Alright. Look, I have to go. We have a noon show in a bit and Violet wanted to practice. I should get to the pool. I'll see you tomorrow morning! Love you!"

"Love you too. And Daisy…"

"Yes?" Daisy said looking up expectantly.

"Thanks, thank you so much."

"That's what sisters are for right? Bye hon," Daisy said. Misty hung up the phone, ending the conversation. Misty got up and headed towards the kitchen. She poured a bowl of cereal and milk and sat down at the kitchen table. She began eating then she put her spoon down.

'_What if I run into Ash?_' she thought to herself. '_It would be so…awkward, so…weird.' _Misty took another bite of cereal. '_He might not even be entered in the tournament this year. I probably will not even see him.' _Misty tried to convince herself of this. '_Is the real reason I want to go is because I might see Ash?'_ Misty pushed the thought away. She finished her cereal and went upstairs to change. There would be new trainers to beat today. She pulled one of her Cerulean gym uniforms out of her closet. Misty had suits made for her battles. Some were plain suits while others were wet suits for complete water battles. Misty pulled a plain one out. It was navy blue with light blue trim. She put it on, zipped the long light blue zipper up to her chest, and went downstairs to warm up her pokemon.

Half an hour later, her first opponent arrived. It was a girl about twelve years old. The gym's receptionist had finally arrived and she called Misty over the intercom system. "Misty, you have a battle." Misty walked over to a white intercom on the wall of her pokemon's pool.

"I'm glad you finally decided to show up Mara," she said coyly.

"Sorry Misty."

"Yeah sure. Tell whoever it is to go to the south room."

"Will do."

Misty pulled two pokeballs out of her pocket. "Dewgong, return. Starmie, return." Misty then walked through a door and down a corridor. She turned and opened a door to reveal a large room. She walked in and stood on a platform. A few seconds later, a girl walked into the room.

"I, Amy Arlington of Pallet Town challenge Misty, leader of the Cerulean City Gym," the girl proclaimed.

"Challenge accepted," Misty said. Then, a referee stepped out of the shadows.

"The battle will be two pokemon to each battler. Good luck to you both. Leader, please select your first pokemon." The referee said.

Misty pulled out one pokeball. "Dewgong, I choose you," she said calmly. The girl chose a Charmander. Misty grimaced at the choice. The girl still had a lot to learn. Misty pushed a button on her platform and the middle of the floor split to reveal a pool with several pinnacle platforms floating in it.

The battle ended quickly and the girl left crying. Misty felt little guilt however. '_I'm going to be ready for the Hoenn tournament,'_ She thought to herself. "Starmie, return." Misty had used Starmie last. Misty walked to the reception room and pulled her ID tag out of her pocket. "Hey Mara, can you RSVP for me. The number is on the back of this tag."

"Of course," Mara said. Misty watched as Mara dialed the number. "Hello, I'd like to RSVP for the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym, Misty. I'm her receptionist."

"Okay, when will she be arriving and by what mode of transportation?" An operator asked.

"One moment please," Mara said as she covered up the receiver.

"Tell them I'll be arriving tomorrow around noon and I'll be coming in by sea," Misty whispered.

Mara put the phone back up to her ear. "Misty will be arriving tomorrow at noon and will be coming by sea. I believe she will be riding her pokemon in."

"We will have a messenger waiting for her at the port to lead her to the hotel where we have set up accommodations for her. Each gym leader receives their own suite and unlimited room service free of charge," the operator stated.

"That's wonderful," said Mara.

"There is also a state of the art training facility, pool, workout room, etc. at the hotel available to her. She must be wearing her ID tag at all times to be able to use these facilities for free. The gym leader must also attend the opening and closing ceremonies and a few periodical gym leader meetings during the tournament."

"Excellent. Thank you."

"Goodbye."

Mara hung up the phone. "All set. What is this whole thing anyways?" she asked Misty.

"I'm competing in the Hoenn league competition."

"That's great! Are one of your sisters coming back to run the gym?"

"Yeah, Daisy is tomorrow morning."

"Awesome. They are SO much fun. And you really need the vacation, your all depres—" Mara said. Then she put her hand over her mouth. "I mean—you deserve it."

Misty eyed Mara then turned on her heel and went upstairs to her penthouse. She pulled a large waterproof hiking bag from a closet in the living room and brought it to her bedroom. She placed the bag on her bed and unzipped it. Misty pulled out enough gym suits for all of her battles, enough regular clothes for two weeks, two bathing suits, a few female commodities, and one fancy dress for any special occasion she might need to go to. Misty folded the clothes neatly and placed them in the bag. She then grabbed anything else she might need—extra pokeballs, medic kits, fishing gear, cellphone, etc. She put everything in the bag and placed it on the floor next to the door. '_I can't believe I'm actually doing this,'_ she thought.

"Misty, you have another battle in the East room," Misty suddenly heard, interrupting her thoughts. She walked over to the intercom on her bedroom wall.

"Thank you Mara. I'll be right down."

Misty battled the boy that had challenged her and won. Misty then had two more battles and went to sleep. Tomorrow she would embark to the Hoenn region.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

_**- Enjoy. Personally my favorite chapter thus far.-**_

Misty's alarm clock went off at 5:00 AM. She had been awake however, since 4:30. Misty felt the anxiety building within her and she just couldn't sleep anymore. She pulled back her covers and went to her dresser. She pulled out a black wetsuit with red and blue lining. The Cerulean city gym logo, a blue droplet, was imprinted on her left shoulder. She tied her short hair into a spiky ponytail and pulled on the suit. It was early, her sister would not be arriving for another four hours, but Misty couldn't wait any longer. She had to go. Misty picked up her hiking bag and a pair of blue flip flops, and went downstairs to her pokemon's pool.

"Hey guys. Wake up. We're leaving a little earlier than expected." Misty said into the darkness. She flicked a switch and soft blue lights beneath the pool dimmed on. Misty's pokemon slowly awoke. "I'll be taking a few of you to the tournament. The others have to help run the gym while I'm gone." Misty's pokemon began to drift towards the end of the pool. Misty stepped onto the steps of the pool. She pulled four pokeballs out of her backpack pocket, "Politoed, Starmie, Golduck- return. Gyrados, we'll be swimming to the Hoenn port okay? Gyrados, return." Misty then put the pokeballs back into her backpack pocket and zipped it shut. Misty then blew kisses to her other pokemon and left the room. She went to the reception area and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

_Mara,_

_Please cancel all of the battles until Daisy arrives. _

_Left early for the tournament. _

_Tell Daisy to be careful and that I love her. Take care of the gym._

Misty

Misty stuck the note on Mara's computer and left the gym. She pulled out her cellphone and called a cab. Minutes later, the cab arrived.

"Isn't it kinda early to be going somewhere?" The cab driver asked.

"Isn't it kind of early to be driving a cab around?" Misty snapped back.

"Hey, money is money. Where to?"

"The Cerulean City departure port to Hoenn."

"Right on."

30 minutes later, Misty paid the driver and got out of the cab. She was at the port that headed the closest route to the Hoenn port. Misty looked at the various docks lined up on the shore and chose the longest one. Misty walked to the end and pulled Gyrados' pokeball out of her pocket. "Gyrados, it's time to go." Gyrados dove into the water and came back up with his back facing Misty. Misty ran and jumped midair onto his back. She climbed to Gyrados' head: "We're going to the Hoenn port. Take your time, we've got a lot of it." Gyrados dove into the water taking Misty with him. Gyrados emerged once again and misty tore the rubber band from her hair. She shook it out. It felt so good to be in the water. When she was in the water, Misty forgot all the pains she had been feeling. The water made her feel alive again. The trip to the Hoenn port was three hours. Misty was glad she left early. Misty would arrive at about 9:00 AM. She'd have time to do a little sight seeing before she had to meet the person who was supposed to take her to the hotel. Misty lifted her arms and the wind blew through her hair. She sighed and lowed her head to lean on Gyrados'. Misty found herself drifting into a comfortable sleep. She trusted Gyrados enough to not loose her. Two hours later, her cellphone ringing awaked Misty. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hellophrr?" she mumbled.

"MISTY! YOU LEFT AND I NEVER GOT TO SEE YOU! I TOOK THE EARLY BOAT BACK AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE!" Misty heard Daisy scream into the phone. Misty rubbed her eyes.

"I thought it would be good to get a head start. You know I don't like to be late." Misty said.

"You always used to be late. Argh. I guess I'll see you when you get back. Don't drop that phone into the water. I'll talk to you later. Kisses!"

"Bye Daisy," Misty mumbled.

Misty looked around. She had one hour left to go and in the distance, she could see the edge of Hoenn. "Almost there," she said aloud. Misty was finally excited about being in the competition. 'I'm going to win,' she thought to herself. "Gyrados, can you dive again?" Misty asked her pokemon. Gyrados raised it's head and dove down into the water. He came back up and misty flipped her hair over her head, loving the feel of the water.

"Early start yeah?" someone said. Misty looked around startled. There was no one in the water. All she could see were a few sailboats on the horizon and near the port. The voice laughed. "Up here." Misty looked up and saw a huge Salamence flying above her.

"Wha—" Misty started. The dragon pokemon swooped low and hovered over the water next to Gyrados.

"G'day mate, I'm Austin." The boy said sitting on the Salamence. He looked to be a year or two older than Misty. He had long, blond, surfer hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of black surf shorts and a green sleeveless shirt.

"Um, I'm Misty," Misty replied cautiously.

"Yeh, you're that gym leader ain't ya?" Austin said pointing to Misty's emblem. "I heard there were a few Kangaroos loose in the top paddock gym leaders coming to the tournament this year."

"What?" Misty asked confused.

"Sorry, me mum's Australian and me dad's Austrian. Me dad was always away on trips when I was a little jack so I learned to squawk from me mum. What I mean to say was, I heard there were some crazy gym leaders coming to the tournament this year. You don't have to do anything do you? Just participate?" Austin said.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Misty said. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, suddenly noticing how weird she must look.

"Lucky you. I was A over T working so hard to get these blimey badges. You only train water pokemon I hear?"

"It's my specialty," Misty said not really understanding anything Austin said.

"As you can see, I train dragon pokemon. The acid is that I love 'em really."

"That's cooooo—" Misty said then Gyrados got impatient and dove under the water again. Misty came back up and Salamence was flying backwards in front of Misty. Misty got a clear view of Austin and realized how good-looking he really was.

" Isn't that Adam's ale freezing?" Austin asked.

"I'm not drinking anything," Misty replied confused.

Austin laughed. "No, Adam's ale is what you normal people call _water_."

"Oh," Misty said suppressing a giggle. "No, I'm used to it. I practically live in the water."

"I understand that. I practically live in the sky. I love the feel of flying. It makes me feel so free. It makes me forget—"

"—all of your pains and problems." Misty finished.

Austin grinned. "Yeh, I guess you know the feeling."

"I do."

The two shared that moment and then Austin broke it. "So, which do you fancy is faster a flying pokemon or a swimming pokemon?"

"Are you challenging me?" Misty said with a coy grin.

"Maybe. You might have the advantage, Gyrados is pretty big."

"Gyrados doesn't have wings," Misty challenged back.

"Let's give it a go then. The end is the beach." Austin confirmed.

"Isn't that a bit far?" Misty asked.

"It's about a 15 minute run."

"Good," Misty said with a determined face.

"On the count of three…" Austin began, "one—"

"Go!" Misty yelled and Gyrados took off. Austin turned his Salamence around and speeded after her.

"You loopy yank! You can't do that it's cheating!" Austin yelled behind Misty.

"I can do whatever I want," Misty yelled back.

"Tell that to me at the finish line," Austin said as he passed Misty. Misty's anger flared. Who was he to beat the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym? Misty **did not**like to loose. "Come on Gyrados, speed it up." She commanded. Misty caught up to Austin and he looked down extremely surprised. The beach was about 100 feet away and was coming closer each second that passed by.

Austin pushed his Salamence harder and Misty could feel herself falling behind. "Gyrados jump!" she exclaimed. Gyrados leaped into the air pushing water into all directions. Gyrados' head landed on the edge of the beach and Misty tumbled off rolling onto the soft sand, her backpack flying off. Gyrados slipped back into deeper water and washed itself of the sand. Seconds later Austin landed with Salamence. Misty rolled onto her back and put her hands to her head. Her adrenaline had burst with that jump and she suddenly felt out of breath. She couldn't stop herself from laughing though. It had been a long time since Misty had truly laughed.

"That—was a dazzler! It could have been a real bingle but your Gyrados is incredible!" Austin exclaimed as he un-mounted Salamence and picked up Misty's backpack. He sat next to where Misty was laying. "You're pretty incredible yourself. A pokemon is only as good as it's trainer." Misty looked into Austin's amazingly green eyes.

"Thanks."

"Bluggerlugs, it was nothing. You look bushed—I mean tired. Do you have a reservation at a hotel anywhere?"

"Um…yeah I do. But I'm supposed to meet some person who is supposed to take me there here at noon. And it's…actually I don't know what time it is." Misty said. Austin looked to a silver watch on his wrist.

"It's about 8:45. Wow we made good time."

"I have three hours to waste," Misty said sitting up. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled.

"Cods wallop—looks like you're hungry. I don't live around here but my buddy, whom I swear is a dead ringer of me but of course I am much better, took a tour of here and said there are some great little stands that open real early in the morning during tournament times. We could probably find some grub on the main streets on in the plaza."

"I'm starving. That'd be great." Austin handed Misty the backpack. Misty pulled off her water shoes and shoved them in a pocket of her backpack. Out of a pocket she pulled out her black flip-flops and slipped them on. She then took out Gyrados' pokeball, "Gyrados, return." She put the pokeball back into her backpack and Austin rose to his feet. He offered Misty his hand and she took it. He helped her up but didn't let go of her hand. Realizing that, he suddenly dropped it. Austin blushed beet red.

"Easy on Austin," he mumbled to himself. Misty didn't hear. Was he feeling something for someone he barely knew? "Salamence, return." He said and Salamence was zapped back into his pokeball. Misty hoisted her backpack over her right shoulder and the two proceeded into town.


	4. Chapter 4 And Them

**_-Short chapter. Sorry guys.-_**

"This time I'm ready. This time I'm going to win," Ash said aloud.

"That's what you said last time and look how that turned out," May said.

"Actually, I think Ash has a good chance. He's an older trainer now. Most of the trainers in the competition are new trainers," Brock said.

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were all sitting in a hotel room. The room was quaint and consisted of two queen-sized beds. May conquered one bed and claimed it as her own leaving Max, Brock, and Ash to fight over who had to sleep on the floor. After seven rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Ash lost and ended up getting floor duty for two nights. May was sprawled out on her bed reading a magazine. Brock was sitting at the little table in the room writing in a journal. Max was playing with some handheld video game and Ash was laying on the ground thinking about the tournament.

"Hey check this out," May suddenly said out of the blue. Brock didn't even raise his head. Max kept to his video game. Ash continued to stare at the celing. "Um…ok…gosh. This is what happens when you travel with guys all the time. Anyways, for any of you who might be listening, five gym leaders from different regions are competing in the tournament this year. They don't need badges or anything they're just competing. That'll make it harder for you to win Ash." The thought of loosing broke Ash from his trance.

"What are you talking about? How do you know that?" He asked anxiously.

"It says right here in this magazine," May proclaimed triumphantly. She then threw the magazine at Ash's head.

"Ow," he said as he picked up the magazine and flipped to the page. "The gym leaders will be introduced at the Hoenn Tournament opening ceremonies," Ash read aloud. "It is still not known which gym leaders will be attending."

"We better go to the ceremonies to scout out the competition," Brock said still not looking up.

"When are they?" May asked.

"Tonight I think," Max answered. "But the actual battles don't start for a few days."

"Let's go!" Ash said sitting up quickly.

"Woah there tiger," May articulated. " Tonight. Not now. It's only like…noon," she said glancing at the clock.


	5. Chapter 5 So it Continues

**-_Thanks for all the review guys. If you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. BTW pinkpassionfruit thanks for the whole Gary idea. I'll defiantly think about it. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks so much!-_**

Misty ran back to the docks with her ID card in hand. After getting a quick breakfast with Austin. The two parted. Austin shoved a piece of paper with his hotel number and room number into Misty's hand.

"Give me a tingle?" He asked, hopeful.

"EXCUSE ME?" Misty asked shocked.

"It means give me a call. Sorry for all the aussie language," he said.

"Ohhh," Misty said in relief.

"Keep in touch kay?" he said as he let go of Misty's hand slowly. He then turned around and started in the opposite direction.

"Okay," Misty whispered.

Misty ran over the last few hours in her head as she was running towards the docks. For the last few hours she hadn't thought of Ash. Well okay, that was a lie. Misty was always looking around. Hoping that she would spot Ash. She wanted to, but she didn't want to. She would rather she see Ash first before he see her. With Austin, Misty felt so carefree. She laughed and had fun for the first time in a long time.

Misty was lost in her thoughts when she ran into a short old man in a suit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir." Misty said in a hurry. The man was standing by a black limousine. The limo was one out of a line of five limos. Each limo had a flag on it displaying an emblem of a gym. Misty looked for the water droplet of her gym. Misty slipped her ID badge over her head and looked around. The man she had run into tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ahem. You are Misty of the Cerulean City Gym I presume?" The man asked. Misty turned to face the man.

"I am," she answered.

"I am Mr. Jacoby. I am to escort you to your hotel." He pronounced. He gave Misty a business card. "I am also your personal assistant for the duration of the tournament. Should you need anything you are to contact me. The number below mine is the number for your chauffer. He will drive you anywhere at anytime." Mr. Jacoby opened the door of the limousine. "Please step into the limo." Misty was shocked. This was more than she expected. Misty seated herself and Mr. Jacoby closed the door. He went into the passenger seat of the limo next to the driver. The screen between the front seat and where Misty was seated rolled down. "This is Charlie," said Mr. Jacoby pointing to the driver. Mr. Jacoby pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it. "You will be required to attend a press meeting tomorrow around three with the other gym leaders. There will also be a photo op earlier in the day that you are required to attend."

Misty was weighed down by all of everything that Mr. Jacoby was saying. She just kept her mouth shut and stared out of the tinted window.

"Don't worry about all of this. I will be there to keep you on task." Mr. Jacoby said. He reminded Misty of a grandfather. A loving grandfather who was very…well organized. Misty rolled down her window. The wind rushed in and cooled her down. She suddenly realized that the limo was getting very stuffy. Misty opened the moon roof as well. She wanted to stick her head out but stopped herself.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Fortune hotel. Mr. Jacoby opened her door and helped her to get out. He took Misty's backpack off her shoulder and carried it as if it were a dirty rag. Misty was in awe. Mr. Jacoby guided Misty into the hotel and the lobby was gorgeous with hanging chandeliers and gorgeous tapestry. Mr. Jacoby headed to the front desk and checked Misty in.

"Your suite is on the 36th floor. Suite 987. All of the gym leaders are on the same floor and you all have suites." Mr. Jacoby handed Misty her room keys. "I have business to attend to. Please call me if you have any questions or if you need anything." Mr. Jacoby handed Misty her backpack, turned on his heel, and proceeded out of the hotel.

"Um…ok." Misty said. She went to the elevator and stepped in. She pressed 36. The elevator rose to 20 and a girl two years older than Misty stepped in. She had long curly yellow blonde hair and was wearing a black skirt and a red t-shirt.

"Hi there!" The girl said. "I'm Gloria. I'm a new gym leader from the Orange Islands. You're…"

"Misty," Misty finished.

"Right! Cerulean City." Gloria said. "I'm glad I've met you. I was afraid there would be no girls in this whole thing! So far I've met two other gym leaders. I mean sure, they're great to look at but you have got to have your gal pals right?" Gloria said. Misty could tell she was an outgoing type. Like Misty used to be.

The two arrived at the 36th floor. "Hey, I'm in suite 982. If you ever want to chat or hang out come on over. Catch you later Misty!"

"Will do." Misty said as she rushed to her own suite. Misty felt suffocated by Gloria's niceness. Misty opened the door and was amazed with the beauty of her suite. Living in here for the next two weeks would be a piece of cake. Misty threw her bag onto a couch in the living room. She locked her door and ventured farther into the suite. The living room was equipped with a huge entertainment center. The kitchen was connected to the living room. Misty opened the fridge and looked inside. It was fully equipped with water, soda, and food. There was a note in the fridge that displayed the number for room service. How convenient. Misty closed the fridge and opened a door to the left of the kitchen. She found a small, empty den with a computer. Misty shrugged and closed the door. She then entered the door to the right of the kitchen. It was her room. The room had a king sized bed with a gold and amber canopy. There was a medium sized television inside of an armoire. Misty opened the side of the armoire and gasped. There were six beautiful dresses for all occasions. A note was stuck to the inside of the armoire:

These dresses are yours to use for the duration of the tournament.

_They are on loan from a local designer._

Please take the best of care when wearing them.

Misty was shocked. This was turning out to be an awesome trip. Misty closed the armoire and went into the bathroom. The bathroom consisted of a glass shower, a toilet with a gold plated seat, gold plated sinks, and a hot tub. Everything in the suite was SO overdone. Misty suddenly felt tired. She exited the bathroom and plopped onto her bed, which was so incredibly comfortable. She fell asleep almost instantly.

--

Misty was woke with a start. The phone next to the bed was ringing. Misty rolled to the side where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Misty, this is Mr. Jacoby."

"Hello Mr. Jacoby."

"The opening ceremonies are in an hour and a half. I was wondering if you were ready to have Charlie take you to the stadium."

Misty panicked. She had been sleeping and she knew she looked horrible. "How far is the stadium?"

"About ten minutes from the hotel."

"Have Charlie pick me up in one hour please."

"If that is what you wish. Also, all gym leaders are required to wear their gym wear. Suits or clothing if you will that show what gym they are from."

"Thank you Mr. Jacoby."

"My pleasure."

Misty hung up the phone and stripped herself of the suit she had been wearing all day. She turned on the shower and jumped in. She washed herself and got out. She pulled on one of the hotel's white bathrobes and began to blow-dry her hair. When she was done, it hung in strait layers and shone brightly. She ran into the living room and grabbed her back. Emptying it out onto the bed she chose a red sport jacket with light blue lining. On her left shoulder, once again, was the emblem of the cerulean city gym. She pulled on a black tank top and put on the jacket. She also wore black yoga pants and blue flip-flops. She looked sporty and determined. She looked to the clock.

'_Charlie should be outside,'_ she thought to herself. Misty took a small blue handbag and put her pokeballs, cell phone, and room key into it. She took the elevator down to the lobby and went outside. Charlie was standing by the black limo and opened the door for Misty. Misty sat inside.

--

"Oh my gosh guys look outside!" May exclaimed. Max and Ash rushed to the window. Brock was still in the bathroom getting ready for the opening ceremonies. He was taking so long because he "had to look good for the ladies." Or so he stated. The three crowded around the small window and looked outside. There were five limos lined up at the entrance of the hotel. Each limo had a flag displaying a gym emblem. Gym leaders entered the limos one to each limo. Two limos drove off together. Then another went solo. Then another one left. The last one, obviously a straggler, sat alone waiting for someone. Suddenly. A girl with bright red hair ran to the limo and got in.

"Hey, wasn't that the Cerulean City gym emblem on that last limo?" Asked May.

"I thought it was—" Max started.

"No, it couldn't be. It wasn't. No way." Ash said quickly. '_Was it Misty? Is it her, after all these years. No, It can't be.'_ Ash fought with himself. He wanted to see Misty. He had missed her. He could never figure out why they stopped talking. But oh, how he missed her.

"Hey guys I'm ready to go." Brock came out of the bathroom in a sport jacket with a gray shirt underneath and black pants.

"Suave Brock! You look great." May said. Brock offered her his arm and May took it. Max and Ash laughed and they all left to go to the stadium.

'_Was it Misty?'_ Ash questioned himself over and over again.

--

Misty's limo arrived and a woman wearing a headset ushered Misty out of the car. She walked quicklyShe spoke quickly. "Misty right? Yeah I'm Crystal. This is the first and last time you'll see me. You're the last leader to arrive and I need you to get to the podium as quickly as possible. We're about to start. Hey nice jacket. It'll look great on the big screen. Okay stage is that way, enter on the right, you're next to the leader from Jhoto. That's the third one so I guess you're in the middle. Smile, don't frown. A lot of people are going to see your face. First there are announcements about the tournament. The torch is lit, yadda-yadda-yadda. Then they'll introduce all of the leaders one by one." Crystal shoved Misty in the direction of the stage. "Good luck in the tournament. I'm rooting for you."

Misty stuck her head out of the curtains. "Oh…my…gosh…" she muttered. The stadium was filling up, and quickly. She pulled herself in and walked onto the podium.

"Yo, I'm Phil. Jhoto league." The boy standing next to Misty said. He shook her hand. "My dad just turned the gym over to me so I haven't really been a gym leader that long."

"That's cool," Misty said with a smile.

"Hey gurlie," Misty heard Gloria say from the front of the line. "After this whole thing I thought we could go have a look about the town, Maybe check out a few of the clubs?" Gloria offered. Misty didn't think it was a bad idea. It might actually be…_fun._

"Um sure. Maybe." Misty answered. Gloria smiled.

Gloria turned to Phil. "You want to join us Phil?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Sure why not?" He said smiling back.

"Anyone else want to come along?" Gloria offered.

"I will," said one boy gym leader.

"Awesome Janus. How bout you Zara." Gloria asked the girl at the end.

"I have plans. Sorry." Misty realized that that was the last gym leader that she hadn't met. She looked oddly familiar.

Before Misty could say anything a man in an expensive suit walked up. "If you could all please get in your places, the curtain is about to open and the ceremonies will start. I am Victor Manual. I am the representative from Hoenn board of trusteeship. I hope you are all enjoying your stay and that everything is to your liking." Victor suddenly put his hand to his ear. "Oh my, we're starting. Places please."

Misty heard the announcer announce something and the curtains opened to reveal a truly packed stadium. Misty heard Phil mutter a prayer and she laughed. Then she remembered Crystal telling her to smile so she did. There was applause across the stadium as a Charizard flew from an entrance and shot a fireball towards the Hoenn torch. The torch illuminated and the crowd cheered. After a ten-minute speech, Victor began to announce the gym leaders.

"We are so glad to have our five gym leaders competing in the competition this year." He announced. Misty got nervous as he got closer and closer to her name.

"Phil of the Jhoto region. Specializes in rock pokemon."

When he got to Misty's name, she stepped ahead. "Misty of the Indigo League. Specializes in water pokemon." She stepped back.

The rest was a blur. When the fireworks began and the opening ceremony ended, Gloria announced to everyone to meet in the lobby of the hotel at 8:00 PM. Misty was stepping into her limo when something caught her eye.

"That was pretty cool huh Pikachu?" She heard a voice say. Squinted her eyes and saw a Pikachu on the shoulder of a boy with black hair.

'_It's him. He's here.'_ Misty said to herself. She hurried herself into the limo. She wanted to run to him but she didn't. Her conscience got the better of her. The limo arrived back at hotel and went to her suite.

--

"We have got to have the worst seats ever created by mankind," May proclaimed as the group sat down. They were in the last row of the stadium and could only see the big screen. Barley.

"No kidding," said Brock as he sat down.

"This is what you get for arriving late. Thanks Brock," said May scowling.

"Like I said. I gotta look good for the ladies," Brock said straitening his jacket.

"Woah look at that Charizard. It's huge. Bigger than even yours Ash," said Max in awe.

"Wow," Ash concurred. The ceremony continued and finally the gym leaders were being announced. Ash could finally get a good look at who the leaders were and he felt like he was hit with a hammer. There, on stage, was Misty. She was smiling and she stood in the middle.

"Ash! It's Misty!" Brock said excited. The man on stage announced Misty's name and she stepped forward. "Wow, she looks so different."

"Yeah really," said quietly. Different as in amazing. It was so weird seeing Misty after all these years. He wanted to go talk to her. Right at that moment. But it would be impossible. Where was she staying? He needed to find her. He needed to get to her and he needed to fix things between them.

"We should find her later. It'd be great to catch up on things," Brock said.

"Yeah I totally loved hanging with her at the Togepi festival," said May. Max agreed.

"I bet she's going out tonight. She always loved to see the sights. Let go tour a bit and see if we run into her," said Brock.

"Good idea," said May.

"Actually there's a show on the Pokemon Life Channel that I really want to see. Can I stay at the hotel room?" Max asked.

"Would you rather see some show instead of see the sights?" May asked.

"You can see the sights whenever. This show is on only tonight." Max said.

"Whatever. We'll drop you off."

Ash looked to Misty and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had missed her so much and he was this close to her. The ceremony ended and the group left. They got out first because they were so far back. Ash couldn't get his mind off of Misty. They left and passed the limos outside. Ash looked around for Misty but couldn't find her.

"That was pretty cool huh Pikacu?" Ash said to Pikacu on his shoulder.

"Pi-ka-chuuu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Forget the sights," May said staring at a billboard.

"What?" Ash and Brock asked in unison.

"We're dropping of Max and Pikachu and we're going to Fuego. We can meet up with Misty tomorrow," she said in an almost trance.

Brock read the billboard May was staring at: "The hottest club for people ages 16-21. It's so much fun, it's on fire…catchy kinda. There will be a LOT of fine girls there." Brock smiled and looked to Ash. "You up for it Ash?" Brock asked.

"Sure why not," Ash said. He was saddened by the thought of not finding Misty.

"This is going to be so much fun," May said excitedly.

**--**

Misty didn't know what to wear. She hadn't been out in a long time. She decided on a long dark green halter-top and dark jeans. The halter-top was decorated with seashells. Once again she donned upon flip-flops. She tied her hair in a spiky ponytail. _'I forgot about Austin!'_ She went to the suit she had been wearing earlier that day and pulled out the slip of paper. She dialed his number and asked for his room number. The phone kept ringing and ringing. The concierge came back on.

"I'm sorry Miss. It seems that the occupant of this room is out. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes. Please tell him to call the Fortune hotel and to connect to room 987."

"He will get the message as soon as he arrives."

"Thank you," Misty hung up the phone. She grabbed her handbag and headed down to the lobby. In the hall, she bumped into Zara.

"Sorry," Misty said. She was just bumping into everyone.

"It's okay." Zara went into her suite. Misty shrugged it off and took the elevator down. Once she got down Janus and Phil were standing looking very handsome.

"Ow Ow Misty. You look great." Said Phil said. He wasn't coming onto her. It was like he was the boy-next-door. Which technically he was because his suite was next to Misty's. Misty already felt like she had known Phil for a long time.

"Thanks." Misty grinned and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I have arrived," Gloria announced loudly. The guys turned and dropped their jaws. Gloria was wearing a black and white tube top that accentuated her gorgeous shoulders, a white skirt that made her legs look extremely long, and black boots.

Phil walked over to Gloria and offered her his arm: "Milady." He said jokingly.

"Kind sir," she said taking his arm. The four gym leaders left the lobby and got into Gloria's limo. "So I figured we'd pass by a few sights then we'd go to this new club called…Fast? Or it might have been…fire? I can't remember."

"Fuego," Janus said. "It means Fire in Spanish."

"Sweet. Okay so yeah," Gloria continued. She shifted to the screen between the front and the back and spoke to her driver: "Bob? Could you just drive around? We'd like to see a few sights."

"Sure thing Gloria."

Gloria opened the moon roof and all four of them stuck the top half of their bodies out.

"WOOOOO!" Gloria yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone joined in. Tonight was going to be A LOTof fun.

--

Brock, Ash, and May arrived at Fuego and paid their entrance fee.

"Let's grab a table," Brock offered. The three climbed stairs at the side of the club and sat down at a small table. The table overlooked the crowded dance floor. So many people were there. Ash recognized a few trainers that he had practice battled a few days before. The three ordered drinks. Water for Brock, Coke for Ash and May.

"This place is so cool. We've never really gone to a club have we?" May said.

"Yeah. It's a great place to meet people." Agreed Brock. Ash was looking around hoping to see Misty even though the odds that he would were slim to none.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asked concerned. Ash didn't answer. "Ash?" May asked again.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just kind of out of it." Ash said.

Their drinks came and the three sipped and chatted, enjoying the energy pulsing through the club.

--

Misty loved the sights of the city. Everything was so light up and exciting.

"I think we've seen enough. Let's go to the club yeah?" Said Janus.

"You read my mind," Gloria concurred. She told the driver and the drive turned the next corner and they were in front of Fuego.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Misty. Phil got out first and held the door open for everyone. They got out and entered the club. Gloria, being as amazing as ever, got them all in for free by flirting with the bouncer. Phil was in awe. Misty thought they would make a cute couple. The four went in and checked their bags and coats.

A fairly new techno song came on. "Dance floor. Now!" Gloria ordered. They all got onto the dance floor and started to dance. Phil danced with Misty, to be fair. Eventually the group just ended up dancing as a group. Misty was actually having fun. They danced, they laughed, and once everyone grew tired, they got a table underneath the balcony on the side of the club. Janus and Phil offered to go to the bar (non-alcoholic) to get drinks.

"Water for me, thanks." Said Misty.

"Sprite." Gloria said. The guys left and Misty turned to Gloria. "Got a thing for Phil?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe. Why? Are you into him?" Gloria asked accusingly.

"No way. There's…someone else I'm interested in." Misty said.

"Janus?" Gloria asked surprised.

"No not Janus. He's a great guy but not my type."

"I see. Well, your…type wouldn't happen to be that cute guy coming up behind you would it?"

"There's a guy coming up behind me?" Misty asked. She closed her eyes '_Ash?'_ She opened her eyes and turned around.


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Ends

_**-Love the feedback. Thank you all so much. Keep reading and reviewing! xo-**_

"Austin!" She exclaimed as she got up. Okay, so it wasn't Ash, but it was fine.

"You are harder than a jack rabbit to catch Misty. I was bloody sure you wouldn't be flying around here but here you are," Austin said with a smile. "Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked pointing to a seat next to Misty.

"Absolutely," said Gloria. She reached her hand across the table. "I'm Gloria." Austin shook her hand as Phil and Janus returned with the drinks. "This is Phil and Janus. They're gym leaders too." Austin shook their hands and they sat down.

"You're a trainer right? I could have sworn I battled you. Do you have a….oh what was it… a Salamence." Phil said.

"Too right. It was a real troppo battle but I was a happy little vegemite when I won. Thanks mate." Austin said.

"Are you Australian?" Phil asked.

"Well me mum is," Austin affirmed.

"Cool," said Janus. The five of them sat there for a few seconds when another fast song came on. It was _I TURN TO YOU, _remixed of course.

_When the world is darker than I can understand…_

_When nothing turns out the way I planned…_

_When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight…_

_When I can't sleep through the lonely nights.._

"Well I'm about ready to dance again. Anyone care to join me?" Gloria asked eyeing Austin. Phil noticed and stood up.

"Dance with me?" He asked Gloria. Gloria stood up and followed him to the dance floor.

"I guess we better follow suit?" Said Janus. The three of them stood up and followed the two to the middle of the dance floor. They all started dancing again. Austin too Misty's hand and twirled her into him. She laughed.

"Quite the dancer I see," she yelled above the music.

_I turn to you, like a flower leaning towards the sun…_

"I do the best I can," he said dipping her. She threw her head back and laughed. Being with Austin was so much…fun. She forgot about how bad she felt, she forgot about Ash. For a few minutes anyways.

_I turn to you…'cuz you're the only one..._

--

"No way," Brock said in disbelief. The three were still seated on the balcony.

"Who do you see?" Ash asked a little too eagerly.

"That girl is gorgeous! I have to dance with her!" Brock said pointing to a curly blonde girl wearing a black and white tube top.

"Brock you're such a playboy," May said clicking her tongue.

Ash looked down and saw the girl dancing with a gym leader he recognized from the opening ceremonies. The girl was a gym leader too.

"Why don't we all go down there?" Brock asked hopeful.

"I'd love to dance Brock. Thanks for asking," May said with annoyance.

They all went down the stairs and Brock rushed off to meet the girl of his dreams. May and Ash danced a little bit away from Brock and his mystery girl. Brock wasn't exactly dancing with the girl. He was hoping that he'd somehow end up with her if he slowly danced towards her.

--

Austin twirled Misty inwards towards him again and this time held her there. Misty circled her hands around his neck and leaned a little closer. Just a little. Not too much to give him the wrong idea. She liked being with Austin. Austin was…less complicated. He made her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time. But what about Ash? It was different with him.

_I turn to you, when fear tells me to turn around…_

--

Ash and May danced not really together but in the same area. Ash watched as May's eyes followed Brock getting closer and closer to the mystery girl. Brock asked her to dance but was turned down. The girl was dancing with some other guy. He came back to May and Ash.

"Ouch man. That sucks," Ash said.

"I figure I should be used to it by now but every time it still hurts," said Brock with a frown.

Suddenly, Ash saw a glint of red across the room in the crowd. '_Don't freak out Ash,' _he said to himself. '_Bright red is a very common hair color,'_ he tried to convince himself. '_Who am I kidding?'_

"Ash where are you going?" May asked as Ash tried to get through the crowd to the other side of the room. There were so many people it was hard to get anywhere.

_I turn to you…to you…_

--

The song ended and a slow song came on.

"Should we carry on?" Austin asked Misty.

"Sure, why not?" Misty said as Austin pulled her in closer. Misty felt an electric shock travel up her spine as her torso nestled into Austin's. She could feel his muscles moving underneath his shirt. Misty looked over Austin's shoulder and saw Gloria and Phil dancing together. Janus had found some random girl and was dancing with her. Things were pretty good until Misty heard someone nock over a table. She broke away from Austin and looked to where the table had fallen. A tall woman with long red hair, and a man with short purple hair were yelling at a waiter who had accidentally hit the table.

'_No way. Could this get any more screwed up?' _ Misty thought to herself. "Um, Austin. I uhh have to go. Sorry, I just remembered that I had to uh…do something important."

"Do you have to be so quick smart about it?" Misty looked at Austin with a confused face. "I mean, do you have to leave so soon?" Austin corrected himself.

"Um yeah. I'm really sorry," Misty looked to where the accident had happened and she saw the two people leave the club in a hurry as the waiter muttered apologies over and over again. "I'll have to talk to you later okay?" Misty said. She started to walk towards the exit then she turned back and ran back to Austin.

"Back so soon?" He asked with a laugh. Misty stood on her toes and pecked Austin on the cheek. Then she ran out the door. Austin stood stunned and put his hand to his cheek.

Ash made it to Misty just in time to see her kiss some surfer guy on the cheek and run out the door.

--

Misty ran out of the club as quickly as possible looked around. Where had those two people gone? To her right, she saw two shadowy figures go down steps to the beach. Misty jogged quietly and followed them. She stood behind a palm tree that was growing on the beach and looked to the people.

'_It IS Jesse and James!'_ she exclaimed in her head.

"I cannot believe that we have such incompetent people working for us," Jesse said with anger.

"It really wasn't his fault Jesse. You did try to trip him," James said.

"I was TESTING him. They should be looking out for anything and everything."

Misty stepped out from behind the tree. She felt it was better to stop their scheme early rather than to wait and figure out what it was. "I can't believe you guys are still like this. You'd think that you would have grown up by now." Misty said

"Oh my, who's there?" James questioned into the darkness.

"It's one of the little dweebs! Misty darling how are you?" Jesse exclaimed giving Misty a hug.

"Um fine except for that," Misty said. "What's your worthless scheme now?"

"No scheme," Jesse said.

"We're honest people now," James finished.

"Yeah I really believe that," Misty said.

"No really! Did you notice how we didn't do the whole Team Rocket chant?" Jesse said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Misty said in disbelief.

"No joke. We own a chain of clubs now, it's GREAT money." Jesse said proudly.

"Fuego is our newest one!" James said with pride.

"Where's Meowth?" Misty asked.

"Meowth…sweet sweet friend of ours," James began.

"He dropped us, settled down, and started a family." Jesse said with penitence.

James smiled, "I still talk to him occasionally. You see, Jesse and him had this fight about—" At that point Jesse covered James' mouth.

"He's living a free life away from us now," Jesse said.

"Um…sure…" Misty said. At that moment, a voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Are those people bothering you?" Misty recognized the voice.

"No actually. We're…old friends," Misty said. She couldn't see the person's face. The person stepped out. "Oh my gosh. GARY?" Misty said in disbelief. This entire trip turned out to be the uncanniest time of her life. This was all just too coincidental.

"You're old friends with Team Rocket?" Gary asked confused.

"We're good now! We're just Jesse and James, co-owners of a very well off chain of clubs." James said defending himself. Misty nodded to Gary and he looked at them all like they were crazy.

"Um…okay," he said after a long period of silence. The four stared at each other for a long time.

Jesse interrupted the silence: "Well, we best be on our way!" She grabbed James and the two trudged off into the darkness.

Gary and Misty laughed together at what had just happened. "Well, my whole plan was to be the knight in shining armor but that didn't work out." Misty smiled. The two started walking up the stairs to the street.

"Well it was very brave of you," Misty said.

"Thanks," Gary replied. He glanced at his watch. "Wow it's getting late, do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked her.

"Yeah, kind of." Misty said.

"Sadly, I don't have a car so we both are in the same boat," Gary said.

Misty laughed again. "And I got my hopes up. I thought I'd finally get to ride in your car."

"Well I couldn't exactly bring it," Gary said. The two were walking down the street, presumably in the direction of Misty's hotel.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I'm in the tournament. When I saw you the other day I was just going home to visit Dad and pick up a few pokemon."

"Ohhh," Misty said.

"Yeah. This year it's a bunch of newbie trainers. I'm not really that concerned." Gary said confidently.

"Really?" Misty didn't know that. Maybe she had a better chance than she thought. She felt she really needed to be training though. Tomorrow morning she would start. The beach looked like a nice place.

"Yep. What hotel are you staying in?" Gary asked.

"The Fortune," Misty answered.

"That's an odd coincidence. Me too."

"It seems like a popular place for everyone who's actually in the tournament." Misty said.

"Awesome. Hey, we're almost there." Gary said pointing down the block. Misty hadn't even noticed that they had walked that far. The two walked in pleasant silence until they reached the elevator of the hotel. They were standing in there when Gary spoke.

"Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow? I mean, to catch up and all, just as friends?" Gary asked. Misty thought. Tomorrow was way to busy to do anything with anyone.

"I'm really sorry Gary but I have this photo thing and then a press conference," Misty said. '_And I have so much training to do,'_ she said silently to herself.

"Right, the gym leader thing. Rain check?"

"Absolutely."

Gary got off of the elevator at floor 17 and Misty continued to her floor. Tonight was so bizarre. Two floors up the doors opened.

Misty's eyes opened wide. "OH MY GOSH," Misty said loudly. Standing in front of her was Ash Ketchum. He was carrying an ice bucket. He stood there staring at her and Misty stared back. Misty quickly pressed the _close door_ button in the elevator and the doors closed and the elevator began to rise again.

"STUPID!" Misty yelled at herself and hit her fist on the side of the elevator. The elevator got to her floor and she pressed floor 19 and went back down. '_Why am I so stupid? Why did I do that? What is wrong with me?'_ she asked over and over again. The doors opened and Misty stepped out. The hall was empty and all the doors were closed. A tear slid down the side of her face. How could the sight of one person ruin an almost happy night? Misty went back into the elevator and went to her floor. She unlocked her room and threw her bag at the wall. '_I'm so stupid.' _ Tonight would be the second night that she would cry herself to sleep.

--

Ash had gone strait back to his room. He placed the ice bucket down on a table and crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Ash did you get the ice?" May asked. Max and Brock were sleeping soundly. The three had left the club early after Ash had started acting weird. When they asked him what happened. He just shrugged them off. 'I thought I saw someone I knew,' he told them.

Ash didn't answer May. He just turned on his side and stared at the wall. May laid down on her bed. She was so concerned for her friend.

"Ash I'm worried about you," May said as she turned off the lights.


End file.
